


just for the fun of it

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: or: five times it didn't mean anything, and once it kinda meant a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idfk.
> 
> has nothing to do with the roses universe and the title is from "The One" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

-1

taako kisses magnus. it's not the first time, but it feels like it. he kisses magnus and the world falls away, he feels like some puzzle piece is falling into place.

they aren't in love, not by a long shot.

magnus puts his hands on taako tenderly, like he's sure one of them will break if he isn't careful. taako isn't entirely sure he's wrong in thinking that.

taako moves against magnus like water, ebbing and flowing and languid, melting into him and staying cold at the same time.

"i want you," taako breathes into magnus' ear.

"yeah," magnus says. his throat sounds tight, and taako almost feels guilty.

  
\- - -

  
-2

"is it bad that i like when we do this?" magnus says. taako hums from where his face is buried in magnus' neck. magnus doesn't expect an immediate answer, not when taako is still sucking bruises into his skin and biting over his throat.

taako has three fingers in magnus, his nails curled just right, pressing and rubbing and making magnus see stars.

magnus gasps and tenses. taako leans back and pumps his fingers in and out quicker, leaning down to get his tongue in on the action. magnus places gentle hands on taako' shoulders, just needing an anchor point so he isn't lost when orgasm sweeps him away. he shudders and sighs, and taako helps him through it.

afterward, taako wipes his fingers off, his nails back to their usual immaculate state. "i think if you like it, fuck what's bad and what's good," taako says. "it's fun, it's casual, and we're both consenting adults. nothin' bad about it, mango."

magnus smiles and nods. "yeah, that's true enough."

taako flings himself facedown onto the bed, hiking his skirt up over the swell of his ass. "now come fuck this, big boy."

and magnus obliges, gladly.

  
\- - -

  
-3

magnus will never tell taako he can't have what he wants. it might be his greatest flaw.

taako drapes himself over magnus' lap like a big cat. he looks up through his thick, long eyelashes. "love you, mango," he says.

"love you, taako-lot," magnus replies easily.

sometimes magnus won't deny taako sex, sometimes he relents to whatever movie taako decides he wants to watch, sometimes he'll let taako kiss him like he really means it and won't push him away. he can never turn taako down.

taako' fingers curl over magnus' shoulders as he brings himself up into a sitting position.

"i've been wet all day, thinking about you," taako says. he has that look in his eyes like he's something wild, ephemeral, like magnus could never keep him if he tried.

magnus swallows as taako presses ruby-red lips to his skin. "thinking about me?" he says.

taako leaves red stains on magnus. "yeah. just you, kangaroo."

somehow, it doesn't turn magnus off.

  
\- - -

  
-4

taako rides magnus easily, the play of muscles under his skin mesmerizing to magnus. he puts teeth to taako's sensitive skin, testing and teasing.

sharp nails cut crescents into magnus' flesh. "fuck me, you goddamn asshole," taako says. "give it to me."

magnus puts all his effort into it, wrapping his thick arms around taako to keep him still so he can take over and do the majority of the work. he nips at taako's jaw, leaving a hickey at the bolt of it.

"i-" magnus starts, but he cuts himself off with a groan. he switches their position, pushing taako down into his back before pressing back in and fucking him in earnest. he can't speak, can hardly think past the cresting wave.

taako might be yelling, but he might not be. either way his impossibly long, spindly legs are tight around magnus. it feels like he's trying to press them into one being. he's shaking, squeezing his legs, biting his red lips until they bleed.

magnus has taako-shaped scars all over him. he isn't sure when - if ever - they'll fade.

  
\- - -

  
-5

taako and magnus are just laying around, when it starts. they're both on the back end of high, merle having long since cleared out to go jerk  
off a shrub, or whatever he does in his free time.

the tv is playing some show, it doesn't matter what. the canned laughter plays over and over and over.

"d'ya think they could find some other fuckin' laugh tracks to use?" taako says mildly.

magnus shrugs as best he can while laying upside down over the back of the couch. "dunno. maybe they just like this laugh."

it plays again, grating on taako's nerves.

"i need some other sounds, mango. scream for me," he says.

magnus laughs, an imitation of the track still going. "i'll make you scream," he says.

"that a promise or a threat, big boy?" taako says.

it turn out to be both, and neither, but taako still ends up yelling a lot.

  
\- - -

  
+1

magnus kisses taako. it's the first time he's done it of his own accord. he licks his lips afterwards, tasting taako and the macaron he'd just eaten.

"what's up with that?" taako says. he's smiling.

"dunno," magnus says. "just felt like it."

taako raises an impeccably sculpted eyebrow. "that so?"

magnus shrugs.

"hm," taako says. "okay then."

later, but not much later, taako is pulling magnus' pants down around his ankles. he looks up at magnus, hands migrating up to settle on those thick thighs.

"earlier, you could've just said you loved me," taako says. "but i'll say it now. i love you."

magnus doesn't have time to respond before taako puts those ruby lips to work. but after, and the next day, and for as long as taako will have him, magnus will make sure to let him know.

it ain't so bad.


End file.
